phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Home Perry
This song was sung at the end of the episode entitled "Oh, There You Are, Perry". They sing this song because on account of Perry finding a new villain and relocating to a new family, so Phineas and Ferb form a band to conjure Perry back by music. Lyrics Phineas: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend. You're more than just a passing trend. You're like a treat from a candy store. Oh Perry, we love you more than ice-cream cakes. We love you more than bugs and snakes. We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh Perry, you're extraordinary. You're kinda short and hairy. The color of a blueberry. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: Yes, Perry. All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas: Hey Candace, why don't you sing one? Candace: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy, I'm gonna move to the prairie, And change my name to Larry! Phineas: Larry? Candace: I ran out of rhymes, all right? Crowd: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! (Perry chatters) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry Phineas: Perry! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls hug Perry.) Buford: (snatches the micophone) ''Good job, Larry. Candace: Welcome home. Background Information *This song has all of the band members from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, The Baljeatles (Band) and Aglet Aid though it is not a song by any of them. * One of the street performers that sang Squirrels in My Pants can be seen in the crowd. * The clouds in the background are shaped like Perry. * They are playing on a roof, a homage to the last live performance of the Beatles. * Unofficial members of the band playing include Jeremy, people from the Tri-State Area as chorus, and a chatter from Perry at the end. The Fireside Girls act as the primary back-up singers, though. * Phineas says that Perry's the color of a blueberry in the song even though he's a tealish color. * The entire Tri-State Area sings the song, even though Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Flynn-Fletcher family are the only ones who know who Perry is and sings in the song. * You can still hear the guitars when Phineas and Ferb stopped the the guitars. * If you look closely, Baljeet's drums has a picture of Perry on it. *Also, when Perry reappears, Isabella is seen hugging Phineas instead of Perry. See Also *List of Songs *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *Perry the Platypus *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo'' Band Members *Phineas- Lead Guitar & Vocals *Ferb- Acoustic Guitar & Vocals *Isabella-Sound Control, Bass Guitar & Vocals *Baljeet-Drums & Vocals *Buford-Cowbell & Vocals *Candace-Vocals *Jeremy-Tambourine *Fireside Girls-Vocals *The Tri-State Area-Vocals Category:Songs